


Plans

by thedaughterofkings



Series: The Apple Pie Life [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Drabble, Incest, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, but you really can't tell in this one, it's again quite angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedaughterofkings/pseuds/thedaughterofkings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knows Dean has doubts, has fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans

Sam knows Dean has doubts, has fears.

Insecurities, both founded and unfounded. It makes him want to rage, against their father, the society that belittles Dean, the whole world they live in, God.

But he doesn’t.

Because it wouldn’t help. Not him, not Dean, not anyone.

Instead he plans. Plans for everything, every argument Dean might come up with, has them all with himself.

Reassures, calms and kisses.

And Dean returns it all tenfold.

For all his fears, he’s most secure in their relationship when Sam isn’t, has a kiss and answer for each of Sam’s fears.

Love for Love.

**Author's Note:**

> These just want out...  
> I'm not even sure I really like them so I'd be very happy to hear what you thought! 
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on [tumblr](http://www.thedaughterofkings.tumblr.com) as well


End file.
